


Burns, Cuts and a whole lot of Kisses!

by lanlian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlian/pseuds/lanlian
Summary: Baekhyun plans to cook a romantic dinner for his husband. Sehun comes home to complete chaos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Burns, Cuts and a whole lot of Kisses!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #42 
> 
> Many thanks to the mods for being so considerate and kind with all my questions/requests. To my beta, thank you so much for being so supportive and for helping me with my fic. And to the prompter, many thanks to you as well! I hope you'll like this little fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;)

Baekhyun scratched his head and looked at the neatly arranged food on the counter top. He just went grocery shopping and bought all the things he needed or at least he hoped he didn't miss anything on his list. 

Sehun was on a business trip and was expected to come home tonight. Baekhyun thought of surprising the taller since it's Valentine's Day after all. There's just one problem, he didn’t know how to cook! 

The last time Baekhyun cooked something on his own, he ended up accidentally burning everything, including his hand. He’s still scared but maybe this time it won’t be as bad as before. 

Sehun’s favorite food was sushi and meat.

Since Baekhyun doesn't know how to make sushi from scratch, he decided to google a nice easy dish that contained a lot of meat instead.

“Bulgogi, _”_ Baekhyun read out loud and glanced at the groceries he bought. “I don’t know if I have all the ingredients for it.” 

Baekhyun instantly regretted his life decisions. Who the fuck would buy the ingredients first before planning what to cook? That would be him, a real idiot. 

He sighed. “There’s no turning back now.” 

He read the ingredients and to his surprise he actually bought all of it. He was just randomly buying things off his list.

There were some he bought on the spot just because he thought he might need it for later and lo and behold, he did! Like the beef that he bought. Technically he bought beef, pork, and chicken since he couldn’t decide what type of meat he would cook. He’d just put the rest inside the fridge. 

This was the second time Baekhyun attempted to cook something and this time, it’s not just eggs but a whole dish. He swore if he ever fucked this up, he would never cook anything for the rest of his life. 

He spoke too soon. 

—

Everything was a mess. At this point, Baekhyun didn’t remember if he marinated the beef with the right measurement of ingredients. At least, he thought he did. Who knew marinating took a huge role in this dish?

Baekhyun saw Sehun cook a lot of times already but it wasn’t as complicated as he thought it would be or maybe Sehun just had the talent for cooking unlike Baekhyun. But one thing was sure though, he was good with his tongue. 

If this ended up a disaster then Baekhyun had no choice but to skip dinner and show Sehun the dessert he prepared.

It took Baekhyun approximately four hours to actually get everything done and he was too horrified with the results. 

The bulgogi was burnt and dry. _Too dry._ It didn’t even look edible to begin with! It definitely tasted bad, too. 

Baekhyun just wanted to sob right there but the sound of the front door opening was enough for him to panic. 

_What the?_

Disoriented, Baekhyun looked at the clock and his eyes went wide. How was it six in the evening already?

Baekhyun cursed under his breath. He didn’t even wash the mess he made and not to mention the stove that was half burned. He almost burned the kitchen down. _Again._

“Baek?” Sehun called out as soon as he got inside the house. 

Baekhyun didn’t want to upset his husband. Sehun just got home from a business trip and wanted to surprise him but everything was a complete mess. Now, he regretted not taking up Jongdae’s offer to enroll in a cooking class months ago. He could’ve actually learned a thing or two aside from burning everything he touched. Even his hands were filled with cuts because he held the knife clumsily.

Looking at the burnt bulgogi, he sniffled. _Ah what a waste._

The moment Sehun entered the kitchen, he was stunned.

_What the hell happened here?_

He figured Baekhyun must be cooking again but what caught his attention wasn’t the mess and the half burnt stove but Baekhyun’s hands. 

He immediately grabbed Baekhyun’s arm. “Come here.” 

Baekhyun just nodded and followed Sehun to the living room. 

“Sit,” Sehun instructed. “Wait here.”

Baekhyun sat down like an obedient puppy. The last time he had an accident similar to this was the first time he attempted to cook and burned himself.

 _Sehun must be mad right now, he looked pissed,_ Baekhyun thought. He just wanted to surprise him for once. 

Sehun came back with a medicine box in hand. He placed the box down and sat next to Baekhyun. 

“Let me see your hands.” 

Baekhyun bit his lower lip, contemplating, but eventually did as what Sehun told him. 

Sehun gently applied medicine on the cuts and Baekhyun couldn’t help but flinch at the sting.

“Hold still.” Sehun slightly gripped the smaller male’s hand.

“You’re lucky the cuts aren’t deep or else we would’ve gone to the hospital.”

“Are you mad?” 

Sehun stopped what he was doing and looked at Baekhyun. He had to admit coming home from a business trip to an almost burnt kitchen was not a sight he expected to see but seeing the cuts on Baekhyun’s hands made it feel worse than it already had. 

Sehun sighed, gently squeezed his husband’s hand. “To be honest, it wasn’t the sight I thought I’d see. I know for a fact that you were up to something the moment you didn’t answer my calls. I assumed you prepared a strip tease for me.” He chuckled. 

Baekhyun pouted. Sehun knew him too well. He did plan on doing a strip tease right after dinner. But so much for that. He could only sigh, frustrated. The plan was an absolute fail. 

“I did plan one,” Baekhyun mumbled. 

“Hmm?” 

“A strip… tease….”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Sehun stood in front of Baekhyun then he took off his tie, eyes never leaving his husband. 

“I do want a strip tease but unfortunately, you’re injured.” 

“It’s just a cut,” Baekhyun said.

“Just a cut?” Sehun snapped, it made Baekhyun flinch. He sighed as he caressed his husband’s face.

“Look at your beautiful hands now filled with cuts. Although I appreciate you doing this for me but I can’t tolerate you getting hurt because of me.”

Sehun kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Okay.”

Sehun left the lights off, just like how Baekhyun liked it. 

Truth be told, he liked leaving the lights on so he could see clearly the way Baekhyun looked when he’s deep inside of him but still, those little moans his husband makes were enough to send him over the edge. 

Sehun didn’t bother locking the door behind them. Baekhyun saw his husband’s eyes shining in the darkness, making him all hot and excited. 

Sehun stripped so fast it made Baekhyun giggle. Then he’s naked. His muscular body a shadowy blur as he took a step towards the smaller. 

“Let me help you undress.”

Baekhyun shivered when Sehun snaked both hands beneath his shirt and slowly dragged it up to his collarbone. Sehun placed soft kisses between Baekhyun’s chest before pulling the shirt over his head. 

Rough fingertips skimmed on Baekhyun’s hips and tickled his skin as Sehun dropped to his knees, drawing the cotton fabric of his husband’s sweat pants down with him.

All Baekhyun saw was Sehun’s dark head hovering inches from his thighs and it’s such an erotic sight; so fucking hot, that he could hardly breathe. When Sehun’s mouth grazed on the sensitive bulge that was already swelling with desire, a bolt of pleasure nearly knocked Baekhyun off of his feet. He gripped the top of the taller’s head to steady himself.

“Okay, nope,” Baekhyun said. “I’m never gonna be able to stay upright if you’re doing that to me.”

With a chuckle, Sehun stood up and scooped his husband into his arms as if he weighed absolutely nothing.

They landed on the bed with a thud. After that, everything became a blur. Sehun’s hands and lips were everywhere and a wave of pleasure swept Baekhyun away to a beautiful place where only Sehun and him existed. 

“This” — Sehun sucked on Baekhyun’s lower lip and rotated his hips seductively — “is the good part.”

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his husband and held him tight and it’s so familiar, so wonderfully perfect, that the love in his heart overflowed and stung his eyes. “I love you, Sehun,” Baekhyun choked out.

Sehun’s husky voice tickled Baekhyun’s lips. “And I love you, Baek.”

Then Sehun kissed Baekhyun and everything in his world was right again.


End file.
